Dark
by Putpit
Summary: Sakura penasaran terhadap keberadaan vampir. Tapi, ia tidak tahu bila sebenarnya makhluk malam itu ada di sekelilingnya. Mengincar darahnya yang istimewa/BLOOD and LUST/SasuSaku!
1. Sakura - Vampire

**Dark**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Dark by Putpit**

**26 Juni 2013**

**Inspiration:  
The Vampire Diaries, Twilight, and etc**

**Rate:**

**T semi M**

**Absolutely SasuSaku!**

**Sakura - Vampire**

Mentari menyinari sebuah ruang yang nampak lenggang. Ruangan itu cukup pengap karena tumpukan buku yang menggunung dimana-mana. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda panjang terlihat tengah asyik dengan bacaan yang ada dalam pangkuannya. Dia duduk bersila diantara lautan buku sambil sesekali membenarkan kaca matanya yang melorot.

_KRIIET_

Terdengar suara pintu terbuka perlahan. Menit selanjutnya, sesosok lelaki berambut hitam mirip nanas berjalan masuk. Ia menghampiri gadis yang bergeming di tempatnya. Gadis tersebut tidak menoleh maupun melontarkan kata-kata untuk mengkonfirmasi identitas orang yang telah duduk di sampingnya.

"Sudah lebih dari delapan jam kamu membaca. Istirahatlah Sakura," ucap si lelaki perhatian.

Gadis bernama Sakura itu mengangguk kecil tanpa mengalihkan dua manik _emerald_-nya dari buku. "Ya, nanti Shikamaru," jawabnya pendek.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Apa matamu tidak lelah?"

"Tidak," ucap Sakura.

"Apa punggungmu tidak capek?"

"Tidak, Shikamaru. Terima kasih telah bertanya, kamu memang sahabat yang baik."

Kali ini Shikamaru terdiam. Ia duduk seraya memejamkan mata. Ia sudah menyerah terhadap sifat keras kepala sang gadis. Daripada membuang waktu untuk terus bicara, tapi hanya ditanggapi acuh, lebih baik ia menemani seraya pura-pura tertidur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura menutup bukunya. Ia melepas kaca mata bingkai segi empat yang sedari tadi menempel lalu sedikit mengusap pelupuk matanya. Sakura melirik jam di dinding di depannya. Jarum panjang di angka dua belas sedangkan jarum pendek di angka satu. Rupanya ia telah membaca selama sembilan jam penuh.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati sahabatnya sedang tertidur dalam posisi duduk. Ia mengguncang lengan Shikamaru seraya berkata, "Hei bangun, tuan pemalas."

"Hoam, kau sudah selesai Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru merentangkan kedua tangan ke atas.

"Ya. Terima kasih telah menemani," ujar Sakura bangkit berdiri. Ketika ia hendak melangkah untuk mengembalikan buku, Shikamaru menahan lengan yang bebas.

"Terima kasih saja tidak cukup," kata Shikamaru.

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku tidak memintamu untuk menemaniku, jadi tidak perlu imbalan," sahutnya acuh.

Shikamaru tersenyum kecut. "Aku tunggu di ruang tamu," ucapnya tidak menerima penolakan.

**-Dark-**

Shikamaru mengemudikan mobilnya menuju sebuah taman yang terletak di pusat kota. Ketika mobil telah terparkir, ia memberi isyarat pada orang di sebelahnya agar turun.

"Siang-siang begini, kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini sih? Panas," keluh seseorang bermahkota merah jambu panjang saat keluar dari mobil.

"Lebih berbahaya jika pergi malam-malam," ucap Shikamaru datar.

Orang tersebut mengerutkan kening kesal. "Aku bukan anak kecil yang akan tersesat bila jalan di malam hari," protesnya.

Shikamaru tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, berhenti mengeluh Sakura. Ayo!" ajaknya seraya berjalan menuju area taman.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan lalu duduk di salah satu bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon Momiji. Pohon itu terlihat sangat mencolok dengan dedaunan merahnya.

Sakura-orang bermahkota merah muda panjang-mendelik pada sahabat di sebelahnya. "Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Sakura_ to the point_.

Shikamaru merogoh kantong saku celana bagian kiri dan mengeluarkan kotak perhiasan berwarna merah. "Ini," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan kalung berlian biru yang ada dalam kotak.

"Untuk?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Tidak ada alasan khusus. Terima saja," jawab Shikamaru. Ia kemudian menyuruh Sakura memutar tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak mau pemberian yang justru akan membebaniku nanti," tolak Sakura.

Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya jenuh. Ia benar-benar dibuat repot oleh harga diri sahabat perempuannya itu. "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah karena lulus dengan nilai terbaik."

Sakura terdiam. Ia memang baru saja wisuda kemarin, tapi hadiah di hadapannya terlihat terlalu hebat. Di sisi lain, ia merasa tak enak hati bila menolak. Akhirnya, sang gadis musim semi pun menurut. Ia memposisikan tubuhnya membelakangi Shikamaru lalu menyibak rambutnya menyamping.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia langsung melingkarkan kalung di pegangannya pada leher jenjang nan putih Sakura. Tanpa sadar, Shikamaru sedikit menelan ludah.

"Sudah?" tanya Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terkesiap. "Ya," ucapnya kikuk.

Sakura mengibaskan helaian rambutnya ke belakang kemudian kembali duduk lurus menghadap depan. "Terima kasih," kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan kalung pemberian Shikamaru.

"Sama-sama," sahut Shikamaru. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak untuk mengatur debaran aneh pada jantungnya.

Angin Musim Gugur berhembus sejuk. Setelah sekian lama saling terdiam, Sakura tiba-tiba membuka suara. "Shikamaru, apa kau percaya vampir?"

Shikamaru tercekat sekaligus terbelalak. Tapi, untungnya dua sikap itu tidak diketahui oleh gadis di sebelah kanannya. Dengan tenang ia berkata, "Tidak. Memang kenapa?" ujarnya ambigu.

Sakura mendongak. Menatap matahari yang perlahan mulai bergerak ke barat. "Beberapa hari ini, komunitasku sedang asyik membahas vampir. Aku jadi semakin ingin menyediliki mereka setelah membaca buku karya Kakashi tadi."

Shikamaru melirik Sakura sekilas. "Aku tidak tertarik pada hal-hal semacam itu. Hari sudah sore, ayo pulang!" ajaknya seraya menarik tangan Sakura.

**-Dark-**

Raja siang telah berganti menjadi dewi malam. Sakura tengah berdiri mengamati rembulan yang bersinar separuh di balkon kamarnya.

_DDRRTT_

Tiba-tiba keheningan terpecah oleh suara getaran ponsel Sakura. Benda berukuran persegi panjang berwarna silver itu tergeletak di pinggir meja yang tak jauh dari sang gadis musim semi. Sakura menghampiri meja lalu mengambil benda tersebut. Diperhatikannya nama yang tertera pada layar ponsel.

_Pig jelek_

Sakura memencet tombol _keypad _berwarna hijau lalu berkata, "Halo. Ada apa telepon?"

"Aku tahu dimana tempat bisa menemukan para vampir," ucap gadis di seberang terdengar sangat gembira.

"Oh ya, dimana?" tanya Sakura seakan tertarik.

"Nanti aku kirim alamatnya. Bersiap-siaplah Sakura."

Sakura melipat dahinya bingung. "Hah, bersiap-siap untuk apa?"

"Kita akan datang ke tempat itu malam ini," jawab Ino, sahabat sekaligus rekan satu komunitasnya.

"Terserahlah."

**-Dark-**

Sepuluh Oktober tercatat sebagai hari tergila bagi Haruno Sakura. Walau ia sudah lulus kuliah kedokteran dengan nilai terbaik, umur Sakura baru saja menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun. Dan hari ini, pertama kalinya bagi sang gadis musim semi datang ke sebuah _club _malam.

Sakura duduk berdempetan dengan Ino di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan dengan bartender. Sakura benar-benar merasa takut terhadap lingkungan riuh di sekitarnya. Ia pun bolak-balik meremas ujung kaos terusan berlengan panjang hitam yang dikenakannya.

"Rilekslah sedikit, Sakura," ujar Ino sambil meneguk segelas _wine._

"Kau gila _pig_," balas Sakura dengan tatapan tajam.

Ino terkikik kecil. "Kukira kau penasaran terhadap vampir."

Sakura mendecak sebal. "Memang. Tapi, tidak kusangka kau akan membawaku ke tempat seperti ini."

Ino memutar-mutar pelan gelas di pegangannya. "Aku kemarin datang ke _club _ini bersama teman-teman satu kantor. Lalu sewaktu pulang jam dua pagi, aku tidak sengaja berpapasan dengan seorang wanita di tempat parkir. Bajunya acak-acakan, jalannya gontai, dan pandangannya kosong."

"Wanita itu pasti mabuk," sela Sakura jutek.

Ino tertawa pelan. "Aku kira juga begitu. Tapi, saat dia terjatuh dan aku membantunya berdiri, aku melihat dua lubang kecil di lehernya."

Sakura spontan terbelalak sekaligus menganga lebar. "Dua lubang kecil di leher?" ucapnya terheran sendiri.

"Yap. Menurutku, ia baru saja menjadi korban vampir," ujar Ino berkesimpulan.

"Mungkin" kata Sakura pelan.

_DHOOM DHOOM DHOOM_

Sakura terlonjak kaget kala lagu yang diputar mendadak berubah keras dan bertempo cepat. Ino meletakan gelas _wine_ di meja lalu menepuk bahu Sakura.

"_Let's dance girl_!" ajaknya.

Sakura menggeleng. "Aku tidak bisa menari," tolaknya malu.

"Dicoba dulu," kata Ino sambil menggiring Sakura menuju lantai dansa.

Belasan pengunjung terlihat menggoyangkan tubuhnya santai di bawah kemerlap lampu disko. Bau alkohol maupun keringat berbaur menjadi satu. Ino asyik menari sambil melompat-lompat riang sedangkan Sakura hanya menggerakan tangan serta kakinya dengan kaku.

"Hai," sapa sebuah suara di belakang Sakura.

Gadis cantik itu sontak membalikan badan. Sepasang iris hijau zambrudnya bertubrukan dengan sepasang iris hitam kelam. Begitu kontras, namun mempunyai daya magnet satu sama lain.

Keduanya terus berpandangan lama hingga pemilik iris berwarna hitam berujar, "Jadilah milikku. Turuti aku. Puaskan aku."

Beberapa detik berlalu, dan sebuah derai tawa meluncur dari bibir Sakura."Maaf Tuan, kau sepertinya salah orang," ujar Sakura sopan.

Si pria terpaku.

"Aku bukan wanita satu malam," sambung Sakura dengan penekanan kalimat 'satu malam'. Ia pun mengacuhkan si pria dan berjalan mendekati Ino. Kembali menari meski dengan gerakan kaku.

**-Dark-**

Pagi menyapa bersama dengan kicauan burung-burung. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan lalu menguap. Ia sangat lelah akibat pulang larut malam kemarin. Kelelahannya pun terbayar sia-sia karena tidak menemukan bukti apapun seputar vampir di _club _itu. Sakura beranjak dari ranjang menuju kamar mandi. Sepuluh menit kemudian, ia keluar dengan lilitan handuk di kepala dan jubah handuk yang menutupi tubuh basahnya.

"Jika Ino mengajakku kesana lagi, maka aku akan langsung menolak," batin Sakura seraya mengganti jubah handuknya dengan pakaian kasual.

Sakura menyibak tirai putih di sisi kiri ruangan dan matahari langsung menyorotkan sinarnya melalui jendela kamar. Ia melepas handuk yang ada di kepalanya lalu mengeringkan helaian rambut merah mudanya menggunakan _hair drayer _yang terletak di meja rias. Selepas itu, ia menyisiri rambut serta menaburkan bedak pada wajah mulusnya.

Sakura memperhatikan penampilannya pada pantulan cermin kemudian melangkah keluar ke dapur.

Disana telah ada kedua orang tua Sakura serta hidangan sarapan yang tersaji di meja makan.

"Pagi Papa, Mama," sapa Sakura seraya duduk di sebelah Mamanya.

"Pagi," sahut sang Papa.

Mama Sakura menoleh ke arah putrinya. "Pagi, sayang. Tolong setelah sarapan, kamu beli sayur dan buah di supermarket ya! Persediaan kita sudah habis," kata Mama Sakura.

"Baik Ma," jawab Sakura patuh.

**-Dark-**

Pukul sepuluh pagi, Sakura telah menjalankan perintah Mamanya. Ia tengah berjalan di sepanjang trotoar sambil menenteng dua tas plastik berisi barang belanjaan. Ketika ia sampai di halte bus dan hendak duduk, tiba-tiba seseorang dari arah selatan menyabet tas selempangnya.

"Copet!" seru Sakura panik. Ia segera menghempaskan dua tas plastik yang membebaninya kemudian berlari mengejar si penjahat.

_DUAAGHH_

Seorang pria tinggi tegap yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan si penjahat, mengulurkan tangannya ke samping dan pencopet langsung jatuh tersungkur pingsan.

Sakura menghentikan laju larinya dan terbengong. "Hanya menghalau seperti itu, pencopetnya jatuh. Astaga, hebat!" batinnya. Ia pun menghampiri pria tersebut. "Terima kasih," ucap Sakura saat telah berhadapan dengan pria berambut _emo _berwarna biru gelap itu.

"Hn," sahut si pria.

Sakura menerima tas selempangnya kembali seraya berkata, "Em, aku akan menelepon polisi."

"Tidak perlu. Aku yang akan membawanya ke kantor polisi terdekat," ujar si pria.

Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ucapnya sungkan.

"Hn."

Sakura memperhatikan pria di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengan pria ini. Tapi, ia lupa tepatnya dimana.

"Maaf atas kelancangan semalam," kata si pria.

Sakura pun teringat kejadian semalam. "Ah, iya. Tidak apa-apa kok," ujar Sakura.

"Pulanglah," kata si pria pelan.

Sakura mengangguk. "Baiklah. Sampai jumpa," ucapnya seraya membalikan badan dan berjalan pergi.

"Sampai jumpa Sakura," kata suara samar-samar di belakang Sakura.

Ketika sang gadis memutar tubuhnya, ia tidak melihat siapapun. Hanya kekosongan dan angin.

"Bagaimana bisa ia cepat menghilang? Dan bagaimana dia bisa tahu namaku?" batin Sakura bingung.

* * *

**Space untuk bacot author**

**First of all, I want to say: "I'm Sakura-centric. In anime/manga Naruto, she is my favorite character."**

**Aku suka membuat pair Sakura dengan berbagai karakter karena dia cocok dengan siapapun sih XD**

**Ini adalah project pertama SasuSaku-ku**

**Fic ini sebagai "penghantar" untuk BTC (Banjir Tomat Cherry)**

**Yosh, semoga reader suka**

**Sekian dan…**

**REVIEW**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	2. Sasuke - Her

**Dark**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Dark by Putpit**

**29 Juni 2013**

**Rate: T - M**

**Sasuke - Her**

Langit menyuguhkan parade kemerlap bintang-bintang yang indah malam ini. Tapi, keindahan itu rupanya dihiraukan oleh makhluk yang tengah asyik menyantap mangsanya di sudut jalan yang gelap. Rambutnya yang berwarna biru dongker tersembunyi dibalik rambut kecoklatan si mangsa. Dia membenamkan kepalanya dalam-dalam di lekukan leher si mangsa untuk menuntaskan segala hasrat lapar yang menggelora.

Si mangsa bukannya berteriak kesakitan atau meronta, namun justru mendesah dan mengeratkan cengkeramannya pada bahu predator. Ia seakan mendapat kegembiraan tanpa ujung yang menggelitik seluruh syarafnya. Begitu nikmat dan memabukan!

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, makhluk predator itu melepaskan taring yang menempel di leher ringkih buruannya. Dia pun mengusap mulutnya yang terbalut 'makanan sedap' menggunakan punggung tangan kanan sedangkan tangan lain menopang tubuh mangsa yang lunglai. Dia menatap lekat kedua mata si mangsa. Perlahan, mata predator yang semula hitam berubah menjadi merah darah.

"Lupakan kejadian malam ini. Pulanglah lalu perban lehermu," perintah makhluk itu pelan.

Mangsa yang merupakan sosok wanita cantik hanya mengangguk paham. Ia memegang lehernya yang terdapat dua luka kecil lalu berjalan pergi. Sesaat kemudian, giliran sang predator yang lenyap dalam hitungan detik.

**-Dark-**

"Hei, jangan terburu-buru Ino! Kalau kau terus menarikku seperti ini, pergelangan tanganku sakit," keluh Sakura pada teman pirang di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau membuang waktu, Sakura. Ayo!" omel Ino tak sabar.

"Kita bukan mau bertemu Presiden atau Pejabat. Kita hanya bertemu cowok yang menolongku. Lagipula, bukan jaminan seratus persen jika tebakanmu benar," kata Sakura sambil merengut.

"Ck, aku yakin yang menolongmu adalah Uchiha Sasuke, Sakura. Siapa lagi cowok berambut biru tua, tinggi, dan tampan yang bisa kau temui di _Chidori Club_. Asal kau tahu, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pemilik _club _ini loh. Astaga, kau benar-benar beruntung bisa bertemu dengannya!" cerocos Ino penuh semangat.

Sakura akhirnya hanya memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Bila sudah membicarakan seputar lelaki, maka ocehan Ino tak akan pernah putus. Lebih baik ia memilih diam daripada membuat pita suaranya kelelahan akibat beradu mulut dengan sang sahabat.

Sakura dan Ino melangkah cepat menuju kantor Sasuke yang terletak di lantai dua. Tanpa keduanya sadari, seseorang yang tengah mereka bicarakan telah menunggu dalam diam di kursi besarnya. Bahkan ketika dua gadis tersebut masuk ke dalam _club,_ sang pemuda sudah bisa merasakan aura mereka. Apalagi satu gadis itu. Gadis istimewa dengan segala daya pikatnya.

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar kala sang pemuda membayangkan gadis itu. Sambil menampilkan seringai tipis pemuda itu berujar, "Masuk."

Beberapa detik kemudian, daun pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan dua sosok gadis berdiri kaku di ambang pintu. "Permisi. Apa kami mengganggu?" tanya gadis berambut pirang. Mata _aquamarine_-nya bertubrukan dengan mata hitam Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab Sasuke tetap duduk di kursinya.

Dengan langkah pelan, dua gadis tersebut masuk ke kantor lalu duduk di kursi di hadapan Sasuke.

"Ada perlu apa?" tanya Sasuke datar seraya melemparkan pandangannya pada gadis berambut pirang.

Gadis itu sontak tersenyum salah tingkah. "Eh, bukan aku. Tapi, sahabatku. Ayo cepat bicara, Sakura!" ujarnya memukul pundak gadis di sebelahnya.

Gadis lain yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah muda dan mata hijau zamrud menghela nafas lalu mengulurkan tangan kanannya ke depan Sasuke. "Sebelum itu, aku mau berkenalan dulu. Namaku Haruno Sakura," ucapnya acuh tak acuh.

"Uchiha Sasuke," balas Sasuke tanpa meraih tangan Sakura.

Sakura langsung menarik tangannya menjauh. Ia memandang intens ke Sasuke. "Em, terima kasih atas pertolonganmu kemarin. Sewaktu aku cerita tentangmu pada temanku yang cerewet ini, dia langsung bisa menebak namamu. Aku tidak mau berhutang budi, makanya aku kesini," ucap Sakura panjang lebar.

Sasuke menampilkan wajah _stoic_-nya sambil membalas tatapan tajam Sakura. "Hn, lalu?"

Sakura yang jengah akhirnya mengalihkan kedua _emerald_-nya dari Sasuke. Ia pun berkata, "Ya, aku ingin membalas kebaikanmu Uchiha-_san_. Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Jeda sejenak sebelum Sakura kembali menambahkan, "Oh ya, permintaannya yang wajar ya. Jangan seperti malam kemarin!"

Uchiha Sasuke hanya mengangkat kedua alisnya. Sebuah seringai tipis singgah di bibirnya. "Apa yang mau kau tawarkan padaku?"

"Bagaimana kalau kutraktir makan malam?"

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil sedikit menahan nafas. Ia berusaha menekan sifat kelamnya sekuat mungkin agar dia tidak menerkam gadis di hadapannya.

Sakura mengernyit saat mendengar ucapan Sasuke. Raut kebingungan tercetak di wajah cantiknya. "Hn itu artinya iya atau tidak?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Ya," sahut Sasuke singkat.

"Baiklah, kita bertemu di Restaurant Akimichi jam tujuh malam. Terima kasih," ucap Sakura seraya menarik tangan Ino yang sedari tadi duduk diam memandang Sasuke.

Sang gadis musim semi membungkuk sekilas kemudian berjalan keluar sambil menyeret lengan Ino.

"Oh, iya. Namaku Yamanaka Ino, senang bisa bertemu denganmu Sasuke-_kun_. _Bye,_" timpal Ino melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum senang.

Selepas keduanya meninggalkan ruangan, Sasuke langsung pergi berburu. Padahal baru dua jam yang lalu ia makan, tapi gara-gara kehadiran perempuan itu, rasa laparnya kembali memuncak.

Perempuan berambut merah muda yang seolah memiliki magnet hingga menarik hasratnya begitu kuat.

**-Dark-**

Hari berganti begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke sudah berada satu meja makan bersama Sakura. Dengan mengenakan kemeja hitam, celana panjang hitam, serta jaket panjang berkerah tinggi yang juga berwarna hitam, penampilan Sasuke benar-benar terlihat misterius.

Seorang pelayan wanita menghampiri keduanya seraya menyodorkan dua buku menu. Ia berdiri diam. Pandangannya terkunci pada pesona Sasuke yang memikat. Bila satu suara jutek tidak menginterupsi kekagumannya, mungkin pelayan wanita itu sudah menganga begitu lebar karena terlalu intens menatap Sasuke.

"Saya pesan _beef steak_ dan _orange juice_."

"Baik," sahut si pelayan wanita sambil mencatat pesanan Sakura.

"Apa yang mau kau pesan Uchiha-_san_?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Sasuke," jawab Sasuke datar.

Sakura meletakan buku menunya di meja. "Apa?" sahutnya bingung.

"Panggil saja aku seperti temanmu memanggilku."

Sakura mengerutkan kening, namun beberapa detik kemudian dia mengangguk. "Baiklah, Uchiha-eh maksudku, Sasuke-_san_," katanya pelan.

"_San?_" ujar Sasuke sembari menurunkan buku menu dari depan wajahnya.

Kedua alis Sakura bertemu tanda bingung. Rambutnya yang dikuncir _ponytail _bergoyang pelan saat tangan kanannya bergerak menyanggah dagu. "Ada yang salah?" tanyanya heran.

"Bukankah teman pirangmu itu memanggilku Sasuke-_kun_?" ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar dan wajah angkuh.

Mulut Sakura terbuka seraya menganguk-angguk pelan. "Oh. Ya, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. "Itu lebih baik."

"Em, permisi," sela sebuah suara.

Sakura menoleh ke kanan dan tersenyum tipis. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu," kata Sakura pada pelayan yang berdiri dengan tampang bosan. Ia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sasuke. "Jadi, apa yang mau kau pesan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya pada lelaki di hadapannya.

"Air putih," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"_Are you kidding with me_?" ujar Sakura dengan nada mengejek.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah bertanya, 'Memang apa yang salah?'

"Aku mengajakmu makan, bukan minum. Kalau hanya air putih, di rumahku juga ada. Pesanlah makanan atau mau aku yang pesankan?" kata Sakura panjang lebar.

"Hn," kata Sasuke.

"Hn itu iya atau tidak?"

"Terserah."

Sakura pun memutar kepalanya menghadap si pelayan wanita. "Baiklah, aku pesan dua _steak beef _dan dua _oran-_"

Belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan pesanannya, Sasuke menyela, "Aku tidak suka manis."

Sakura sontak menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tadi katanya terserah," ucapnya sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibir. Ia pun kembali berkata, "Jadi, kalau Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka manis, bagaimana kalau kupesankan jus tomat?"

"Hn."

"Hei, aku bukan paranormal yang bisa mengerti dua kata yang menjadi ciri khasmu itu. Kalau menjawab itu iya atau tidak, jangan 'hn' doang," omel Sakura.

"Ya," ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

"Itu lebih baik," komentar Sakura. Ia pun menoleh ke pelayan wanita dan hendak mengucapkan pesanannya, namun disela terlebih dahulu oleh sang pelayan.

"Saya harap pesanannya sudah benar-benar ditentukan agar kalian tidak kembali berdebat."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Ia merasa tak enak hati karena terlalu banyak menyita waktu sang pelayan. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf. Kali ini kami tidak akan bertele-tele lagi."

"_Begitu saja mengacuhkan keberadaanku, memangnya aku patung hah,_" batin si pelayan.

Sasuke yang bisa mendengar isi pikiran manusia hanya mendengus kecil. Beberapa menit kemudian, si pelayan pergi dengan makian tak jelas dalam hatinya.

Hening. Sasuke maupun Sakura diliputi keheningan yang canggung. Akhirnya, karena tidak tahan, Sakura pun berujar, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau memakai pakaian serba hitam seakan mau ke pemakaman saja."

"Aku suka hitam," tanggap Sasuke singkat.

"Apa kau sakit? Kenapa pakai jaket dengan kerah tinggi seperti itu sih?"

"Cuacanya dingin."

"Oh ya, Sasuke-_kun_. Kau dapat salam dari sahabatku, Ino. Kata Ino, kau punya banyak penggemar. Itu benar?"

"Hn."

"Apa dari kecil kau sudah irit bicara, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn."

"Kau butuh pinjaman bank kata supaya kas ucapanmu tidak melulu hn dan hn," saran Sakura. Ia pun menutup obrolan karena hidangan pesanannya telah datang.

**-Dark-**

Sasuke dan Sakura keluar dari restaurant secara bersamaan. Keduanya berdiri berhadapan di depan restaurant hendak berpisah jalan.

"Selamat malam, Sasuke_-kun_. Sampai jumpa," ucap Sakura sambil membungkuk sopan.

"Hn. Kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah. Kita kan berbeda arah. Aku bisa naik kereta kok," tolak Sakura halus.

"Kuantar sampai stasiun," kata Sasuke mencoba penawaran baru.

"Baiklah," ucap Sakura.

Keduanya lantas berjalan beriringan. Sampai di suatu _zebra cross_, Sakura tiba-tiba berlari panik. Ia menghampiri anak kecil yang jatuh terduduk di tengah jalan. Lampu penyeberangan yang kala itu berwarna merah dihiraukan olehnya. Ia langsung mengangkat tubuh si anak dan memapahnya menuju bahu jalan.

Bunyi klakson truk yang menggema spontan mengagetkan Sakura. Ia pun mendorong anak dalam pegangannya. Saat Sakura hendak berlari menghindar, truk sudah berada begitu dekat dengannya.

_TIIN TIIN TIIIIIN_

Bukannya terjadi hal yang mengerikan, tapi kehangatan justru mendekap Sakura. Ia pun mendongak dan mendapati sepasang iris merah darah yang tengah menatapnya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Sakura.

"Ceroboh," kata Sasuke sambil melepas pelukannya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari leher jenjang Sakura.

"Sekali lagi, aku berhutang budi padamu. Terima kasih."

"Hn."

"Terima kasih kak," ucap satu suara lain.

Sasuke dan Sakura langsung menoleh ke samping kanan dan melihat anak lelaki kecil tersenyum manis. Dia adalah anak yang telah ditolong Sakura tadi. "Sama-sama adik. Lain kali hati-hati ya," kata Sakura perhatian.

"Hm, aku juga ingin bisa punya gerak cepat seperti kakak. Terima kasih," ujar anak tersebut sambil memeluk Sasuke singkat

"Hn"

"Aku pulang dul ya kak. Mama pasti khawatir nungguin aku. Dah," pamit anak tersebut.

"Hati-hati!" seru Sakura mengingatkan.

Ia pun mengalihkan tatapannya pada Sasuke. "Eh, memang apa yang kamu lakukan Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya penasaran seraya melihat punggung sang anak yang berjalan menjauh.

"Tidak ada," jawab Sasuke melangkah pergi.

"Tunggu, Sasuke_-kun_!"

Perempuan itu berbeda. Entah mengapa, Sasuke begitu tergiur pada aroma tubuhnya. Irama denyut nadinya menghipnotis. Seolah merangsang gigi taring Sasuke untuk muncul dan mencicipi apa yang mengalir dalam pembuluh aorta tersebut. Sasuke menginginkan darah perempuan itu untuk menghapus dahaga buasnya. Mengenyangkannya.

Tapi, perempuan itu memang berbeda. Sasuke tidak bisa mempengaruhinya. Bahkan memenjarakannya dalam pesona mematikannya. Perempuan itu mempunyai perlindungan khusus. Ia sungguh berbeda.

Hari sudah semakin gelap saat Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dalam diam. Sasuke sibuk menahan gejolak laparnya sedangkan Sakura menatap jalanan dengan mata yang menerawang. Sasuke tidak bisa membaca isi pikiran perempuan itu karena aksesnya ditutup oleh kalung yang melingkar di lehernya.

"Kumohon, jangan bunuh aku!" pekik sebuah suara dari kejauhan. Sontak dua orang yang sedari tadi membisu itu menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada di hadapan mereka.

Kondisi jalanan yang gelap menyulitkan pandangan Sakura, ia pun harus menyipitkan mata untuk mempertajam penglihatannya. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tak perlu melakukan hal itu, karena hanya melihat sekilas ia sudah bisa memahami kejadian yang ada di depannya.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Sasuke seraya membalikan badan.

"Tidak bisa. Ada wanita yang tengah diancam, aku harus menolongnya," tolak Sakura lalu berlari ke depan.

_DOORR DOORR DOORR_

Serentetan suara tembakan yang terdengar sekejap menghentikan langkah Sakura. Ia berdiri mematung sepuluh meter dari Sasuke. Sepersekian detik kemudian, sebuah peluru meluncur cepat melewati samping kanan Sakura.

Pikiran Sakura membeku. Ia pun langsung memutar tubuh sembari berseru, "Sasuke-_kun_!"

_DUK_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke sudah berdiri tepat di belakang Sakura. Hingga tanpa sengaja, dahi Sakura berbenturan dengan dada bidang miliknya. "Keras kepala," komentar Sasuke seraya mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Eh," kata Sakura kaget.

"Kalau kau takut, pejamkan matamu," ucap Sasuke saat beban tubuh Sakura sudah ditopang dengan kedua lengannya kuat.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan wanita yang menjerit itu?" tanya Sakura khawatir.

"Sebentar lagi pasti ada polisi yang datang," jawab Sasuke pelan.

Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas singkat lalu menutup mata. Ia pun mengalungkan kedua lengan mungilnya pada leher Sasuke.

Tak mau membuang waktu, Sasuke pun mengeratkan gendongannya dan berlari. Larinya sangat kencang layaknya angin. Tubuh Sakura ibarat kapas yang begitu ringan.

Lima menit kemudian, keduanya telah sampai di depan rumah Sakura. Secara perlahan, Sasuke menurunkan tubuh Sakura agar ia dapat berdiri tegap.

"Kita sudah sampai," kata Sasuke.

Kelopak mata Sakura terbuka sedikit demi sedikit. Ketika _emerald_-nya telah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia mengerjap kaget. "Loh, kita sudah ada di depan rumahku. Bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku pergi dulu," ucap Sasuke seraya berbalik.

"Tunggu," cegah Sakura seraya menahan lengan Sasuke.

Mau tak mau, Sasuke kembali menggerakan tubuhnya menghadap Sakura. "Ini sudah malam. Masuklah lalu tidur," kata Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng keras. Iris hijau zamrudnya menatap lekat ke iris _onyx_ Sasuke. "Jelaskan padaku," kata Sakura pelan.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya seolah berkata, 'Apa yang mau dijelaskan?'

Sakura maju satu langkah supaya bisa lebih dekat dengan Sasuke. "Pertama, jarak tempat kita semula ke rumahku itu sekitar sepuluh kilometer. Mana mungkin kamu bisa menggendongku kesini hanya dalam sekejap saja? Lagipula, darimana kau tahu tempat tinggalku? Kedua, kau menyelamatkanku tanpa luka sedikit pun. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal truk yang akan menabrakku itu hanya berada satu meter dariku." Sederetan ucapan kecurigaan terlontar dari mulut Sakura. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia kembali berkata, "Oh ya, aku sampai lupa. Di hari kau menolongku dari penjambret, aku melihat kau sekedar merentangkan tangan dan si penjambret langsung pingsan. Lalu, aku juga sempat mendengar kau menyebut namaku. Padahal kan kita belum berkenalan."

Sasuke memejamkan mata sejenak. "Kau sungguh ingin tahu?" tantangnya.

"Tentu saja. Jelaskan semuanya," balas Sakura tegas.

Sasuke melepaskan pegangan Sakura dari lengannya lalu berkata, "Lepaskan kalungmu lebih dulu, baru akan kujelaskan."

"Kalungku?" ucap Sakura bingung.

"Hn."

Sakura menggenggam kalung bermata berlian biru miliknya. Ia memejamkan mata, menimbang apakah ia akan menurut atau tidak. Namun karena di dorong rasa penasaran, Sakura akhirnya melepaskan kalung yang melingkar di lehernya kemudian menyimpannya di saku celana. "Nah, ayo cepat jelaskan!" tuntut Sakura.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, sebuah seringai tipis muncul di bibir Sasuke.

* * *

000

* * *

**Untuk beberapa guest, ini respon dariku^^**

**Fivani-chan: **Makasih sudah review. Baca terus chapternya, nanti hubungan SasuSaku perlahan terjalin. Hm, yang benar itu reinkarnasi bukan rengkranasi

**yui: **Makasih sudah review. Maaf, chapter kemarin sebenarnya aku minder karena words-nya cuma seribu. Hehehe, chapter ini sudah lebih banyak kok

'**triple' SasuSaku luv: **Wee, tiga sekaligus. Makasih review2nya. Sasuke dan Sakura sama-sama keren kok nanti^^

**Yuki-chan: **Iya, Sasuke vampir. Pemeran utama memang dua karakter itu, jadi chapter2 selanjutnya pasti banyak SasuSaku kok. Thank you for your review^^

**cheryxsasuke: **makasih sudah review yah. janji nggak bakalan discontinue kok. Aku sudah punya kerangka ceritanya ^^ tapi, maaf nggak bisa update cepat karena terhalang WB dll ^^

* * *

**Space untuk bacot author**

**Aku nulis chapter ini sewaktu Twilight: New Moon tayang di salah satu tv XD**

**Tapi, mendadak WB dan berhenti sebentar :P**

**Bagaimana tanggapannya tentang chapter ini, **_**minna**_**? Mohon kritik dan saran yah ^^**

**Next: Sakura - Fact  
**

**See you**

**Oh ya, terima kasih pada:**

_**hamster-pink, tohko ohmiya, Uchiha Shesura-chan, uchihaharuno susi, Dark Courriel, hanazono yuri, Fivani-chan, yui, 'triple' SasuSaku luv, Yuki-chan, white moon uchiha, Ryukaza Gami, milkyways99, cheryxsasuke, Fuyu no MiyuHana**_

**Sekian dan…**

**REVIEW**

**P**

**L**

**E**

**A**

**S**

**E**


	3. Sakura - Fact

**Dark**

**All character belong to Naruto**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**1999**

**Dark by Putpit**

**21 Juli 2013**

**Rate: T-M**

**Warning! Blood! Maybe rush!  
**

**Sakura - Fact**

Bias cahaya kekuningan menerobos masuk melalui jendela bening dengan leluasa. Mengusik tidur seorang gadis hingga membuatnya menggeliat pelan.

"Ah, tolong tutup tirainya Ma! Aku sebentar lagi turun kok,"gumam gadis tersebut seraya menutup wajah kantuknya dengan bantal.

"Ini sudah siang Sakura," kata sebuah serak nan serak.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu masih bergelung dalam selimut malas. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ia terperanjat duduk kala menyadari bahwa suara yang didengarnya bukan milik sang Mama.

"Eh," ucapnya kikuk.

Seorang lelaki berambut hitam dikuncir satu duduk di kursi di sebelah kanan ranjang Sakura. Mata sayunya memandang Sakura secara intens. "Kenapa kau melepas kalungmu?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit tinggi.

"Hei, kenapa kau terdengar marah Shika?" sahut Sakura tajam. Kesadarannya masih belum penuh, jadi ia sedikit kaget saat Shikamaru langsung melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Kenapa kau melepas kalungmu?" ulang Shikamaru menurunkan nada suaranya.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin memakainya waktu tidur," kelit Sakura.

"Lalu, dimana kalungmu sekarang?"

Sakura meraba celananya dan mendapati bahwa tidak ada lubang kantung disana. Ia sontak memperhatikan lebih teliti dan menyadari bila ia telah berganti pakaian. 'Kapan aku ganti baju?' batinnya heran.

"Sakura," panggil Shikamaru yang menuntut jawaban.

Sakura termenung sejenak. Dia mencoba mengingat kejadian semalam, dimana dia melepaskan kalung pemberian Shikamaru sebagai persyaratan agar Sasuke mau menjawab semua pertannyaan. Namun, ketika Sakura mencoba menggali lebih dalam ingatannya, yang ada ialah kekosongan dan kebingungan. "Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi padaku semalam Shika?" Sakura malah balik bertanya.

Shikamaru menghela nafas pendek kemudian berkata, "Jawab dulu pertanyaanku Sakura."

Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya kesal. Dia dengan cepat turun dari ranjang lalu berjalan ke keranjang pakaian kotor yang terletak di pojok kiri kamar. Dia menggeledah benda plastik tersebut dan mengambil celana _jeans _warna hitam. Sakura merogoh kedua saku celana dan perlahan dia mengeluarkan kalung emas putih dari saku sebelah kanan.

"Ini dia," ucap Sakura seraya menggantungkan kalungnya di depan wajah.

Shikamaru menghembuskan nafas lega. "Jangan pernah melepasnya walau hanya sedetik!" perintahnya sambil beranjak dari kursi.

"Hah, jangan suka mengaturku Tuan Nara," balas Sakura acuh.

"Aku ingin kau menjaga barangmu dengan baik Nona Haruno," ujar Shikamaru ketika telah berada di hadapan Sakura.

"Terserahlah," kata Sakura mengalah. Ia pun mengansurkan kalung dalam pegangannya ke Shikamaru. Ia berbalik lalu menyibak rambutnya ke samping. Tak sampai satu menit, kalung bertatahkan berlian biru itu kembali bertengger di leher putihnya.

"Jadi, apa kau tahu yang terjadi padaku semalam Shika?" tanya sang gadis musim semi sambil memutar badan.

"Aku menemukanmu pingsan di depan rumah," jawab Shikamaru.

"Pingsan?" gumam Sakura.

"Ya. Kedua orang tuamu sangat khawatir sampai menyuruhku menginap disini."

Sakura kembali mengingat dengan keras. Ia menyusun serpihan-serpihan ingatan tentang kejadian tadi malam, tapi tak kunjung utuh. Hal terakhir yang ia simpan dalam _memory _ialah Sasuke yang menyuruhnya melepas kalung. Dan setelah itu, ia pun lupa.

Tanpa sadar, Sakura menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya dan spontan pekikan tertahan meluncur. "Aww."

Perih. Itulah yang Sakura rasakan saat permukaan giginya menekan pelan bibirnya. Ia refleks mengulum bibirnya ke dalam dan indera pengecapnya pun mengenali rasa asin darah.

"Bibirmu sudah luka sejak tadi malam. Hentikan menggigitinya atau malah bertambah parah!" kata Shikamaru sembari menyodorkan sapu tangan warna coklat pada Sakura.

"Eh, terima kasih," balas Sakura menerima sapu tangan tersebut lalu menempelkannya pada bibirnya yang terluka.

Diam. Keadaan itu begitu mendominasi. Hanya bunyi mesin AC yang terdengar lembut menyelingi nuansa di kamar berukuran sedang tersebut.

'Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Sakura. Ada penggalan ingatan yang hilang dan tidak bisa ia temukan.

"Arrgghh," geram Sakura seraya mengacak rambut merah mudahnya hingga menjadi semakin kusut saja.

"Sakura!" seru satu suara nyaring.

Sang gadis musim semi yang merasa namanya dipanggil sontak mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah pintu dan ia langsung mendapat pelukan hangat dari gadis lain berambut pirang.

"Ino," bisik Sakura di balik punggung sang sahabat.

"Aku dapat kabar kalau kau pingsang semalam. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana keadaanmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Sederetan kalimat dilontarkan Ino saat ia merenggangkan dekapannya.

Sakura sekedar tersenyum tipis lalu menjawab, "Kau terlalu berlebihan. Aku hanya kelelahan."

Ino menatap Sakura lekat. Mencoba celah rahasia disana. Tapi, Sakura buru-buru menambahkan tanda _peace _menggunakan dua jarinya pertanda bahwa memang kebenaran yang ia kemukakan. Akhirnya, Ino percaya dan mengangguk singkat. Ia menatap Sakura dari atas hingga bawah. "Kau terlihat sangat berantakan. Bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan? Sudah lama juga kita tidak ke salon atau berbelanja bersama," kata Ino.

"Ide yang bagus," sahut Sakura. Pikirannya sungguh kacau dan jalan-jalan merupakan jalan keluar terbaik baginya.

**-Dark-**

Lima jam Sakura berkeliling _mall _, tapi hanya satu kantong plastik yang ia bawa. Sedangkan sang sahabat, Yamanaka Ino telah menenteng setidaknya sepuluh kantong yang berisi berbagai barang belanjaan. Mulai dari _dress_, sepatu, hingga peralatan _make up_.

Merasa kaki sudah meraung lelah dan minta diistirahatkan, akhirnya dua gadis tersebut singgah di salah satu restaurant sekaligus mengisi perut yang kelaparan.

"Mungkin saja kau mengalami ganguan ingatan Sakura," kata Ino selepas memesan makanan.

"Entahlah, apa aku harus ke dokter untuk memeriksanya?" tanya Sakura seraya menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan.

Ino mengedikan bahu sekilas. "Boleh juga. Apa kau mau kuantarkan ke dokter jiwa?"

"_Pig_, aku bukan orang gila," sungut Sakura sebal.

"Mungkin saja kau mengalami indikasi menjadi gila Sakura," goda Ino mengerling jahil.

"Kalau aku gila, kenapa kau mau berteman denganku? Berarti kau itu lebih dari gila, _pig_!" ejek Sakura sengit.

Ino tertawa keras. "Jangan marah dong! Aku hanya bercanda _forehead_."

"Candaanmu tidak lucu _pig_," sahut Sakura sinis.

"Sudahlah, daripada membahas gila dan sebagainya, aku ingin bertanya tentang luka di bibirmu Sakura."

Sakura menghembuskan nafas lemah. "Aku tidak tahu. Aku tidak ingat apapun kecuali Sasuke yang mengantarkanku sampai depan rumah. Kami mengobrol singkat dan setelah itu semuanya memusingkan bagiku."

"Mungkinkah Sasuke menciummu dengan ganas hingga berdarah Sakura?" terka Ino asal.

"Mulai sok tahu lagi. Hah, dasar _pig_! Percuma cerita padamu," kata Sakura lesu.

"Walaupun begitu, aku tetap sahabatmu yang terbaik Sakura," kata Ino membanggakan diri.

"Iya," sahut Sakura tersenyum manis.

Setidaknya, dengan mengobrol pada Ino, Sakura jadi bisa nyaman walau sejenak. Sahabat memang sangat berarti.

**-Dark-**

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul delapan malam saat Sakura telah berada di dalam taksi. Ia sudah diwanti-wanti oleh kedua orang tuanya agar pergi maupun pulang malam dengan hati-hati. Banyak kejahatan yang mengincar di malam hari, jadi Sakura harus terus waspada pada situasi.

Pikiran Sakura melayang. Ia masih belum bisa mengeyahkan kebingungannya. Bisa-bisanya Sakura pingsan di depan rumah dan Sasuke bahkan menghilang begitu saja. Memang tidak ada barang yang hilang, hanya satu luka kecil di bibir yang menimbulkan berbagai dugaan.

_Dddrrtt ddrrrtt_

Getaran ponsel membuyarkan lamunan Sakura. Ia mengambil benda berbentuk segi panjang tersebut di saku celana sebelah kanan, melihat layarnya sejenak, lalu menekan tombol berwarna hijau.

"Halo Shika. Ada apa?"

"Dimana kamu sekarang?"

Sakura mengernyitkan kedua alisnya. "Aku sedang dalam perjalanan pulang naik taksi. Jangan bilang kau menelepon hanya mau mengecek keadaanku!"

"Merepotkan. Tapi, itulah faktanya."

Helaan nafas tercipta dari mulut Sakura. "Lima belas menit yang lalu Mama menelepon lalu sekarang giliran kamu. Astaga, aku bukan anak kecil yang harus setiap saat diawasi! _Bye_."

_Bip_

Dan berakhirlah percakapan diantara keduanya. Baru saja, Sakura hendak memasukan ponselnya ke saku, dahinya tiba-tiba membentur keras kursi sopir di depannya.

"Aw, kenapa rem mendadak Pak?" tanya Sakura agak gondok.

"Maaf Mbak, saya tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang barusan," jawab sang sopir terdengar panik.

Sakura langsung turun dari taksi bersama sang sopir. Ia terkejut kala melihat seseorang tergeletak tak bergerak di tanah di depan taksi. Ia pun menghampiri orang tersebut untuk mengecek kondisinya.

Aneh. Jika orang tertabrak pasti memaki-maki kesakitan atau mengeluarkan darah di bagian-bagian tertentu tubuhnya. Namun, orang di hadapan Sakura justru seperti tertidur. Wajahnya sangat pucat dan ekspresinya begitu tenang.

"Tuan, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura sambil menyentuh pipi tirus korban.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika kau mau memberikan sedikit darahmu padaku," jawab si korban nyaris berbisik.

"Apa?" ujar Sakura bingung. Ia menoleh ke sopir taksi di samping kanannya dan sang sopir hanya mengedik tak tahu.

"Berikan darahmu padaku Nona," ucap si korban langsung menerjang Sakura hingga dia terjungkal ke belakang.

Raut wajah Sakura mengeras. Ia melihat lelaki bertampang mengerikan itu meringis kesakitan setelah menyentuh Sakura. Dua taring muncul dari mulutnya yang membuka lebar.

Ketika lelaki itu bangkit dan hendak menyerang Sakura lagi, tiba-tiba hadir lelaki lain berambut biru dongker berdiri gagah melindungi Sakura. Ia menusukan tangannya tepat di dada si penyerang lalu mengeluarkan jantung dari sana.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura yang nanar melihat si penyerang mati seketika.

"Tetap di belakangku," perintah Sasuke.

Beberapa menit kemudian, sosok-sosok mengerikan lain muncul dari kegelapan. Mereka mengitari Sakura dan Sasuke dengan pandangan buas. Detik berikutnya, belasan makhluk itu menyerang serempak. Sasuke melawan balik. Ia menendang, mematahkan kepala, bahkan mencabut jantung si lawan dengan mudah.

"Sasuke," kata Sakura khawatir. Pertarungan yang terjadi memang nampak seimbang. Tapi, jika Sasuke harus melawan puluhan makhluk seorang diri, maka lama kelamaan tenaganya juga akan habis.

_Zrasshh_

Sabetan pedang yang mengenai salah satu penyerang sungguh mengagetkan Sakura. Ia menoleh ke kanan dan mendapati seorang lelaki berambut mirip nanas berdiri dengan sebilah pedang yang teracung ke depan.

"Shikamaru," gumam Sakura.

Pertarungan berlangsung sengit cukup lama dan akhirnya berhasil dimenangkan oleh pihak Sakura. Pemandangan yang nampak selanjutnya ialah mimpi buruk. Mayat tergeletak dimana-mana. Tanah bagaikan ditutupi oleh selimut darah yang menakutkan.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Sakura?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menyimpan pedangnya.

"Siapa kalian sebenarnya?" Sakura justru balik bertanya takut.

Shikamaru menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya sedangkan Sasuke menghembuskan nafas kecil.

"Ayo pulang!" seru Shikamaru dan Sasuke bersamaan. Keduanya juga telah menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Lepaskan aku!" balas Sakura seraya menghempaskan dua tangan yang menempel di masing-masing tangannya. "Jelaskan, siapa kalian?"

"Sasuke itu vampir dan aku pemburu vampir. Sudah puas? Ayo pulang!" ajak Shikamaru.

Sakura membeku sesaat. "Aku ingin sendiri, lebih baik kalian tidak mengikutiku," kata Sakura melangkah pergi.

Belum sempat satu meter, kilatan cahaya menyambar Sakura. Dan sosok gadis cantik itu pun menghilang bagai ditelan Bumi.

**-Dark-**

"Hah, syukurlah kau sudah sadar," kata satu suara lembut saat Sakura sadar.

Sakura memijat pelipisnya pelan lalu menoleh ke samping kanan. Iris hijau zambrudnya langsung menangkap satu sosok wanita cantik. Rambutnya pirang pucat dikuncir dua dan senyumannya begitu meneduhkan. "Siapa Anda? Dan ada dimana saya?" tanya Sakura heran.

Wanita itu sedikit membenarkan posisi duduknya di pinggir ranjang hingga ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Sakura. "Namaku Sarutobi Tsunade. Kamu ada di rumah sekarang."

Sakura memejamkan mata, mencoba menetralkan pening di kepalanya. "Ini bukan rumah saya. Katakan sejujurnya, dimana saya sekarang? Dan kenapa saya bisa ada disini?"

Sarutobi Tsunade menepuk pucuk kepala Sakura lembut. "Kamu memang ada di rumah. Aku menyelamatkanmu dari para vampir ganas itu."

Sakura menghela nafas kesal. "Sudah cukup aku mendengar tentang hal vampir. Aku benar-benar pusing, aku mau pulang."

"Pulang kemana?"

"Kumohon, jangan mempersulitku Nyonya," ucap Sakura lelah.

"Ini memang rumahmu Sakura. Apa keluarga Haruno belum memberitahumu bahwa kau akan pindah kesini?"

"Pindah? Mengapa aku harus pindah?" tanya Sakura semakin heran.

"Hah, keluarga Haruno sungguh menyayangimu Sakura," kata Tsunade pelan.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Tentu saja. Mereka adalah keluargaku," jawabnya.

Tsunade menggeleng. "Bukan. Kau adalah Sarutobi Sakura, anakku. Aku menitipkanmu pada keluarga Haruno saat masih bayi karena sebuah alasan."

"Candaan Anda tidak lucu Nyonya."

"Aku serius. Sarutobi adalah leluhur pemburu vampir, tak heran bila banyak vampir yang mengincar darahmu. Kau tahu kan kalau vampir dan pemburu itu memiliki dendam mendalam?"

"Apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Jangan melepas kalungmu! Itu bisa melindungimu dari serangan vampir!" kata Tsunade.

"Arrghh!" teriak Sakura seraya berlari pergi.

**-Dark-**

Sakura berlari tanpa tujuan. Segala kebenaran terjabarkan secara mendadak. Benar-benar menguras emosinya sampai titik terbawah.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura saat kelelahan berlari. Entah mengapa, hanya sosok lelaki dingin itu yang ada di pikirannya.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling dan menyadari jika ia telah berada di salah satu taman bermain di bagian barat Kota. Ia pun melangkah ke ayunan yang tak jauh darinya lalu duduk disana.

"Gila! Kenapa banyak terjadi hal gila hari ini?" gumam Sakura.

Angin malam berhembus lembut mengayunkan helai-helai rambut Sakura. Dia mendongak dan menatap bulan yang tengah bersinar penuh. Purnama memang indah, tapi tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pikiran Sakura.

"Sasuke," ucapnya sekali lagi.

"Ada apa?" sahut suara berat.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan langsung terbelalak saat melihat lelaki yang dipikirkannya telah berdiri di depan matanya. Sakura menarik nafas sejenak untuk meredakan kekagetannya. "Hmm, aku masih belum bisa menerima hal-hal yang terjadi di sekitarku Sasuke," curhatnya.

Lelaki berambut emo berwarna biru dongker itu diam dan duduk di ayunan di sebelah sang gadis musim semi. Ia membiarkan Sakura untuk bercerita lebih banyak.

"Kau adalah vampir yang selama ini kucari, Shikamaru adalah pemburu vampir, dan ditambah lagi kenyataan bila aku merupakan anak angkat. Astaga, sangat runyam!" Sakura menghela nafas sejenak dan kembali berkata, "Aku masih belum sepenuhnya percaya. Bolehkah aku mengetesmu?"

Sasuke sekedar mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang mau kau buktikan?"

Sakura beranjak dari ayunannya, melepas kalung yang dipakainya, dan menyimpannya di saku. "Aku ingin kau menggigitku," jawabnya seraya menyingkap rambut merah mudanya ke samping kanan.

Sasuke mendengus. "Benar-benar tawaran yang menggiurkan," ucapnya disertai seringai tipis.

"Lalu, kenapa kamu masih duduk disitu? Berdirilah!" seru Sakura yang sedari tadi telah berdiri menunggu reaksi Sasuke.

Sasuke berdiri menantang di depan Sakura. Iris _onyx_-nya menyelam dalam ke iris hijau zambrud Sakura. "Kesalahan besar jika kau menawarkan diri seperti ini."

"Aku siap menanggung resikonya. Bahkan bila aku harus mati seperti vampir jalanan tadi," sahut Sakura tegas.

Sasuke menyeringai dan tiba-tiba lenyap dari hadapan Sakura. Sang gadis musim semi hanya bisa terbengong saat sepuluh detik kemudian Sasuke sudah berada lagi di hadapannya dengan seekor burung merpati.

Hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh membuat Sakura terperanjat dan mual secara bersamaan. Sasuke meremas erat burung merpati di tangannya hingga sang burung memekik sakit. Dia lalu mengoyak burung merpati tersebut menggunakan gigi taringnya.

"Hentikan Sasuke. Kau menyiksa burung malang itu," kata Sakura menutup kedua matanya. Ia tidak tahan melihat tindakan Sasuke.

Sasuke menuruti perkataan Sakura dan membuang sembarangan sang burung merpati. Mulut serta tangannya berlumuran darah. Ia nampak seperti makhluk predator yang menakutkan.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi padamu jika menyerahkan diri padaku," ucap Sasuke dengan kedua taring yang masih muncul.

Sakura menegakan tubuh. Ia menampilkan wajah yang mantap. Perlahan, tangannya menyentuh bibir Sasuke dan menghapus jejak darah yang ada disana. "Aku hanya mau bukti. Itu saja."

Sasuke memejamkan mata, seolah begitu menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan Sakura. Hal ini tentu saja dimanfaatkan Sakura untuk mengeleminasi jarak keduanya.

Kini, dua insan itu berdiri begitu dekat. Sakura bisa merasakan hembusan nafas hangat Sasuke. Ia menakupkan tangannya di kedua sisi pipi Sasuke yang pucat nan dingin. Hasratnya seakan terpacu untuk mengecup singkat bibir lelaki Uchiha itu.

"Kau akan menyesal Haruno Sakura," kata Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya.

Sakura spontan memejamkan mata dan menikmati saat bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke. Ciuman yang terjadi begitu lembut dengan gairah sampai puncaknya. Tubuh Sakura bahkan sampai mengigil hingga ia semakin merapatkan diri ke Sasuke.

Ketika ciuman itu usai, Sakura begitu terperangah pada keadaan di sekelilingnya. Entah, sihir apa yang digunakan Sasuke. Tapi yang pasti, Sakura tidak lagi berada di taman bermain, melainkan berdiri di sebuah atap rumah.

Rembulan terlihat lebih dekat dan indah menerangi cakrawala dari atap. Sakura tersenyum penuh arti kemudian ganti mencium Sasuke dengan intensitas lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Perlu beberapa menit hingga Sakura secara perlahan melepas pagutannya dan mengarahkan bibir Sasuke ke lehernya.

Jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang saat Sakura merasakan gigi taring Sasuke menusuk lehernya. Memang sakit, tapi hal itu hilang seketika dan berganti menjadi nikmat juga memabukan. Sakura seakan melayang. Sungguh, ia tak pernah sesenang ini sebelumnya.

Lima menit kemudian, Sasuke menarik taringnya. Ia menatap Sakura lekat lalu melukai lehernya dengan kukunya yang tajam.

"Kau berbeda dari vampir jalanan tadi," kata Sasuke.

Darah keluar dari leher Sasuke, seolah mengundang untuk mengicipinya. Dengan ragu-ragu Sakura pun mendekat dan menghisap darah yang mengalir disana.

Malam itu, bulan purnama yang bersinar menjadi saksi bisu hubungan terlarang diantara dua insan beda dunia itu.

**-Dark-**

Hari berganti. Lembaran putih kehidupan pun tercoreti. Sakura nampak berjalan terburu-buru menenteng buku-buku dalam dekapannya sambil sesekali membenarkan tas selempangnya yang melorot. Untunglah, suasana trotoar siang ini sepi, jadi Sakura tidak perlu berdesak-desakan dengan para _pedestrian._

Sakura terus berjalan dan karena terlalu tergesa-gesa, salah satu bukunya pun terjatuh. Ia spontan menunduk hendak mengambil bukunya, namun diraih terlebih dahulu oleh satu tangan yang terulur padanya.

"Eh, terima kasih," ucap Sakura berdiri tegap sambil menerima buku tebal miliknya.

"Sama-sama," balas pria berambut abu-abu. Kacamata bingkai ovelnya terlihat buram akibat debu yang menumpuk.

Sakura membungkuk sopan sembari berkata, "Saya harus bergegas. Selamat siang."

Baru tiga langkah Sakura melewati si pria, tiba-tiba ia merasa sengatan di tengkuknya. Kepalanya langsung pening dan beberapa detik kemudian kegelapan menyambutnya.

**-Dark-**

Menyakitkan. Sangat menyakitkan. Hujaman yang menusuk lehernya begitu menyentak Sakura. Jiwanya seakan ditekan sedemikian kuat dan tulang-tulangnya seperti remuk tak berbentuk.

'Tuhan, ada apa denganku?' batin Sakura. Pikirannya masih dapat bekerja, namun anggota tubuhnya kaku. Bahkan kedua kelopak matanya tak mau terbuka, menuruti perintah sang otak.

Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lalukan kecuali menangis dan meraung dalam hati. Sepersekian menit setelahnya, rasa sakit itu memudar perlahan. Tapi, Sakura masih belum bisa bernafas lega karena indera pendengarannya menangkap kalimat ancaman dari mulut penculik.

"Kau benar-benar enak Sakura. Jangan terlalu banyak bergerak atau kau akan mati!"

Sungguh, Sakura lebih baik bunuh diri daripada harus disiksa seperti ini.

* * *

**Untuk beberapa guest, ini tanggapan dariku^^**

**cheryxsasuke: **makasih atas reviewnya^^ yosh, dua pertanyaanmu sudah terjawab di chapter ini kan? Hehehe, baca terus ya^^

**Natsumo Kagerou: **dan…_cut_! Prok-prok. Bagaimana hubungan antar tokohnya? Sudah baguskah? Hm, makasih sudah review yak^^

**myuurin: **Yoroshiku!^^ makasih atas reviewnya. Yosh, aku akan terus semangat kok seperti Lee XD

**mystiA: **makasih sudah baca dan berkenan review^^ hmm, chapter ini sudah menjawab semua kegundahan kan? #eeaaa hahaha, tos dulu dong kalau sama-sama author yang kadang diserang WB. Fiuh, kesal juga kalau WB hinggapnya lama T.T

**Yaya Uchiha: **salam kenal juga^^ makasih sudah review. chapter tiga hadir untuk menjawab pertanyaan yaya^^

**East Robo: **makasih reviewnya. ini sudah update^^

**Geesuke: ** chapter tiga datang! nggak sampai satu bulan kan? Hehehehehe^^

**bubu: **makasih sudah review^^ keponya jangan dihilangin biar baca Dark sampai tamat XD Shika itu temannya Sakura

**sasusaku kira: **yoroshiku^^ iya, kamu boleh kok manggil aku seperti itu kok Kira^^ pertanyaan-pertanyaan kamu dijawab dalam fanfic ya^^ Dark masih lama tamatnya. Makasih loh

* * *

**Space untuk bacot author**

**Chapter ini saya persembahkan khusus untuk dia**

**Dia siapa?**

**Siapa lagi kalau bukan yang berulang tahun tanggal 23 Juli^^**

**Happy bassuday, Uchiha Sasuke! Bbrr, karakter dingin nan seksi. Aww #hug**

**Oke, maaf kalau rush.**

**Bagaimana tanggapan kalian? Kritik dan saran silahkan salurkan lewat kotak review, aku baca semua kok #bungkuk**

**Oh ya, mohon doanya supaya WB hilang dan saya cepat publish fanfic BTC #pundung**

**Yosh, sampai jumpa di kejutan selanjutnya ^^  
**

**Terima kasih pada,**

_**hamster-pink, tohko ohmiya, cheryxsasuke, aguma, Natsumo Kagerou, Haru Si Petualang, myuurin, mystiA, Yaya Uchiha, happy. , hanazono yuri, East Robo, Universal Playgirl, Geesuke, uchiharuno susi, , Uchiha Shesura-chan, bubu, dan sasusaku kira.**_


End file.
